


Journey's End

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of the series, M/M, The End is Near, don't trust a word you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was cold, but it didn’t bother him. He was used to it. The snow crunched loud under his boots, and an eerie silence lay over the world and the forest he was wandering through.





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is it...can you believe it? This is the last prompt of this series and the last thing I'm going to post this year. Looking back at this year, a lot of things went downhill, outright sucked and almost took me down but...you, my writing and just thinking that something good has to happen made me go one.
> 
> Thank you, all of you, for your great support. I know for sure I won't be doing such a huge thing again next year...but I created a smaller version of this for myself and whoever wants to take part in it. 
> 
> One random fic, at least one, for each months. Each month gets a pairing of the month, a prompt and an AU. Stay tuned if you are curious^^
> 
> Have a good start for 2019!
> 
> Love,  
> Silva
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


It was cold, but it didn’t bother him. He was used to it. The snow crunched loud under his boots, and an eerie silence lay over the world and the forest he was wandering through. No noises of birds or other animals sounded through the woods. Not even their tracks were visible in the pristine white snow.  
  
He kept walking. The air was cold, and the only warmth he could feel came from the small vial he wore around a chain under his shirt. It was only a matter of time until he would lose even the last warmth, but it was the reason he was wandering through the forest after all.  
  
He stopped on top of a hill and looked back. He wasn’t one to look back very often, but the view of the valley behind him was breathtaking. The sky was clear with only a few clouds coloured in red by the sun which broke the pale line of the horizon. Everything was covered in the golden rays and looked so peaceful. Only his steps were visible in the snow. He wasn’t sure when he had experienced such a silent moment. Maybe never, he couldn’t remember. So much had changed.  
  
Turning back around, he looked up to the mountaintop in front of him. The mountains were covered in snow as well, but he could see the blackness of the stone where the snow wasn’t hiding it, or the wind had blown the snow away.  
  
With a giant sigh, he started to walk in the direction of the mountain.  
  
He thought of his family and how his brothers would have loved to see this place. A place that was so silent and loud in a way you could only feel inside yourself. The silence in his mind was deafening as the vial was burning against his skin.  
  
He reached the mountain and started to climb over the stones. Not bothering with his own safety. He had a goal to reach, and that was far more important than safety and… there was only one thing left that could be of any danger to him. He scoffed at the thought, but his breath wasn’t visible in the frigid air. It only blew up a few snowflakes which got carried away by the wind.  
  
Climbing higher and higher was more natural than he expected but he wasn’t paying attention and cut open his palm on a sharp rock.  
  
He saw blood well up, and a few droplets ran down his long fingers before they fell into the snow. It was the only splash of colour in this world of black stone and white snow. The red of the blood in the snow screamed at him, and it angered him a way he couldn’t understand.  
  
Closing his hand, he watched two more droplets of blood fall but when he opened his hand again the cut was healed, and all blood vanished from his skin. The vial resting against his skin flickered in his warmth. He was running out of time, he knew it, but a different part of him urged him on to do it like this like _he_ would have done it. Again, only silence echoed in his mind, and it felt unbearably heavy. If not for the knowledge that everything would be okay again, he would have screamed at the emptiness of his mind, but… he was sure even his rage would gain him no answer.  
  
He climbed higher and higher. The world under him turned small, and the forest below the mountain looked tiny, and the wind tugged heavily on his clothes. Pulling himself up on a rock spur, he rested for a moment with his face pressed against the snow on the ground before he pulled himself up again and sat down with his legs hanging over his perch.  
  
In front of him, a mountain pierced through the clouds and the sun made the snow glitter while the other side lay in shadows. Smiling at the picture in front of him, he pulled the chain over his head and looked at the vial in his hand, the hand that was cut open and bloody not long ago.  
  
With careful fingers, he followed the lines of the vial and watched the light dance and whirl around in it. A heavy sadness gripped him tight, and he opened the bottle.  
  
A bright light flooded the air in front of him, and when he felt that the vial was empty, he let it go. He never heard the crystal breaking apart on a stone below him.  
  
A formless mass of light floated in the air in front of him a sad, bitter song rose from it, almost light a wail that echoed between the mountains.  
  
Sighing, he tried to reach for the light, but the light pulled away and started to ripple like water when you throw a stone into it. “I’m sorry, brother.” His voice was rusty from such a long time of not using it. There hadn’t been any need to use it. There was no one left to talk to. “I’m sorry it happened like this, little brother, and you should go now. It’s almost time.”  
  
Lucifer looked at the flowing grace in front of him. The grace that used to be his brother Gabriel but the long time of being trapped in the vial hadn’t been easy on the youngest of the archangels. Gabriel’s grace rolled and churned around in front of Lucifer, but whenever a tendril of grace tried to reach for Lucifer’s vessel, the tendril pulled back right before he would have touched Lucifer’s skin.  
  
Smiling with sadness, Lucifer watched what was left of his brother. The last of his family. “I know, Gabriel, I know. You won’t go without him but I… I don’t know if there is enough left of him to follow you. He has been silent for so long that even I have forgotten what his voice sounds like.”  
  
Lowering his head in shame, Lucifer looked his hands, his vessel’s hands, Sam’s hands. Sam had gone silent a long time ago. The war was long over, a war Lucifer had never wanted to fight. Against his own family, his own brother. Sam had fallen silent the same day Michael fell by Lucifer’s hands, Sam’s hands. This battle had changed everything. Lucifer won, Michael lost, and Lucifer had lost everything in the aftermath.  
  
Looking up at Gabriel again, Lucifer felt his resolve coming back. The resolve to go on with his decision. It was time.  
  
“Go on, Gabriel. I will make sure that what’s left of Sam will follow you. It’s the least I can do for both of you.”  
  
A single cry echoed between the mountains again, and the winding grace of the once great Archangel Gabriel rose to the stars Lucifer could see rising on the sky. He watched his last brother ascend to the stars as nothing was left of Heaven he could return to, but Lucifer had his doubts that Gabriel would return to Heaven even if he could. Heaven was destroyed when its last leader died on Lucifer’s blade and no God, no Father, had stopped Lucifer. Even now, Lucifer felt nothing from his father. Nothing after all this time.  
  
Sighing again, Lucifer got up and freed himself from the snow sticking to his jeans. He looked down on the snow-covered forest and took a deep breath before he unfurled his wings. Closing his eyes, Lucifer reached deep into his grace and tried to find what was left of Sam. He had to reach deep, deeper than Lucifer had ever entered into his grace before he found a spark of Sam’s soul. The spark was muted, barely shining anymore and a single tear ran down Lucifer’s face. What had he done to Sam?  
  
He wrapped Sam’s soul in a piece of his grace he cut off from his essence and pulled Sam back to the front of his mind. Sam barely reacted to the change, and the spark of his soul only flickered when Lucifer gathered the soul in his hands. He didn’t open his eyes; he wanted to remember Sam’s soul like it used to be. Shining bright and strong.  
  
“Follow him, Sam. Follow Gabriel. You were always bound to him in a way you never were to me. There is nothing left on this world for you. I set you free. Join the one you truly love, Sam Winchester.”  
  
The spark flickered, and Lucifer felt the soul leave him behind. He imagined Sam chasing behind Gabriel with a happy smile on his face. Lucifer hoped that Sam would find Gabriel and that they would find peace. Wherever they would go.  
  
Looking up again, Lucifer watched over the world under him… or what was left of it. Parts of it had been destroyed in his battle with Michael had these parts were now dead wastelands.  
  
Pulling all his grace to the forefront, Lucifer let his powers roll off his wings. The mountains started to shake under him. Chuckling, Lucifer watched the mountains break apart under his powers, and when he saw one star on the sky growing and he felt its power, he started to laugh.  
  
“Too late, Father, too little, too late. As usual. Good night.”  
  
Lucifer let go of his powers and for one moment, for a heartbeat, for a second, Lucifer became once again the Lightbringer, the great archangel he used to be… and then… darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
